Insomniaque et somnanbule
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme cela. Elle était si belle, si innocente...Elle récitait des vers que je ne connaissais.Elle n'aimais pas les inscets,et pourtant elle me parlais de sa coccinelle.J'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait...


Insomniaque et somnambule

Le trio -Sacha, Pierre et Ondine- dormit à la belle étoile, près d'un lac.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Sacha qui contrairement à son habitude, avait du mal à s 'endormir. Allonger dans son lit de couchage, il observa les étoiles tout en songeant à ses futurs matchs. Il entendit des frottements de couverture. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, où il perçut la silhouette caché d' Ondine bouger de plus en plus. Il regarda de nouveau vers le ciel tout en soupirant. Même le crépitement du feu ne lui berça pas. Il cru entendre d'autres bruits, mais il ne tourna pas la tête. Après quelques instants, il entendit la voix d'Ondine . Il se redressa et remarqua qu' Ondine était au bord du lac. Il se leva. Pieds nus, sur le sol rempli de gravier, il se dirigea vers la rouquine. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et l'observa.

Malgré la faible lueur du feu, Sacha pouvait voir tous les détails de son corps, tous les maladresses et les gestes qu'elle faisait. Elle marcha au bord de l'eau et n'avait sûrement pas remarquer sa présence. Elle avait sa chevelure rousse un peu décoiffé. L'élastique semblait se perdre dans les quelques mèches, prêt à tomber. Elle portait un long pull gris foncé qui semblait être usé. Il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. C'était son pyjama de voyage, comme elle le répétait souvent, pensa Sacha. Elle était elle aussi pieds nus, et ne semblait pas à avoir froid malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle sautilla comme une petite enfante, en récitant des vers d'une *comptine.

« [...] Il y a des mots, c'est pour les chanter,... »

Ses bras étaient relevés comme si elle voulait tenir en équilibre sur une ligne invisible.

« C'est pour les rêver, pour les manger... »

Elle fit quelques pas encore. Sacha remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était bizarre dans son attitude, mais il ne disait rien, de peur de briser ce moment de douceur.

« Il y a des mots, que l'on ramasse; des mots qui passent, des mots qui se cassent... »

Elle récita toujours sa petite poésie, avec sa petite voix suave.

« [...]des mots métropolitains ou lointains. Il y a des mots épais et noir, des mots légers pour les histoires... »

Sacha la trouva innocente, presque fragile.

« Il y a des mots pour toutes les choses, pour les lèvres, pour les roses, des mots pour les métamorphoses, si l'on ose...»

Elle s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Sacha remarqua que ses yeux avaient l'air vides, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'avança vers elle, doucement.

« Ondine ? Que fais-tu ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle lui prit la main, et l'entraîna avec elle, courir. Elle rit, d'un rire somptueux et doux. Sacha se laissa faire. Il était subjugué par sa candeur. Ondine était différente, où simplement ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu comme cela. Il était habitué à ses crises de nerfs, et à ses encouragements, mais pas à ce caractère simple et jovial.

Ils coururent encore, à perdre le souffle. Ils étaient un peu à l' écart du camp. Elle se stoppa suivit de Sacha, toujours proche du lac.

« Ondine, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre. »

Elle baissa sa tête, l'air boudeur, ou triste. Sacha l'observa de nouveau. Plusieurs questions fusèrent dans sa tête.

« Je ne trouve plus ma coccinelle »

Sacha était pantois face au comportement de son amie. Il savait qu'Ondine avait une phobie des insectes. Sûrement que la coccinelle est l'exception à la règle.

« Ta coccinelle ? »

« Oui, ma coccinelle. Elle doit avoir peur toute seule...»

A ce moment-là, Ondine ressemblait plus à une petite enfante de bas âge qu'à une adolescente.

Sacha la fixa. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes. Il avait compris.

« Ondine, tu es somnambule ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en batailles tout en soupirant. Cette nuit sera longue, très longue se disait-il.

Il lui prit délicatement la main, et commença à faire le chemin du retour. Ondine se stoppa. Il se retourna vers elle, et remarqua des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Ma coccinelle, elle a peur dans le noir. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir pleurer. Il s'avança vers elle, et lui essuya les premières larmes avec son pouce.

Il dû rentrer dans le jeu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ta coccinelle à trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. Je pari qu'elle pense à toi. »

Il fut surpris de sa soudaine douceur. Ondine le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il ne put s'empêché de sourire face à cette innocence, à cette naiveté.

« Oui, même que demain, elle reviendra vers toi. »

Ondine acquiesça, et lui repris la main.

En silence, ils marchèrent vers le camp, les mains toujours liés. Quand ils furent arrivé près du feu, Ondine ne voulait plus lâcher la main. Le crépitement du feu brisa le silence apaisant. Elle se tourna vers lui. Sacha avait l'air pensive. Il avait le regard vide en direction du feu. Quand celui-ci sentit son regard, il se tourna vers elle. Contre tout attente, elle lui vola un baiser futile, vite-fait, sans aucune passion, ni d'ardeur. C'était un bisou enfantin, certes, mais c'était agréable, c'était beau, c'était pure.

Sacha était quelque peu surpris par son geste inattendu. Il ne pu s'empêché de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, tout en rougissant.

Ondine lâcha sa main, et courut vers le lac. Sacha qui était encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passé, n'avait même pas remarquer l'absence de la rouquine.

Après quelques secondes, il pris le même chemin qu' Ondine. Dès qu'il fut arrivé auprès du lac, il la vit, assit, les pieds dans l'eau. Il s'accroupi à sa hauteur, et commença à lui chuchoter.

« Aller, Ondine, il faut aller se coucher. »

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, le vent filtrait ses cheveux mi-long détachés. Elle respira un bon coup l'air frais. Elle fit non de la tête, tout en rigolant.

« Tu ne veux pas faire de beaux rêves ? »

Il se sentit un peu idiot de devoir lui parler comme un enfant. Il l'observa encore son comportement. C'était tellement paradoxale avec le comportement habituel, qu'il connaissait. Il se demandait, si elle n'était pas comme cela étant petite.

« Si ! Je veux rêver ! »

Elle échappa un rire cristalline, qui fit des frissons de bien-être à Sacha. Il tendit sa main vers elle. Cette dernière la pris, en affichant un grand sourire sur son visage. A cet instant, Sacha la trouva magnifique. Même si elle était vêtu d'un vêtement usé, avec des cheveux décoiffés, cela lui rendait tout son charme.

Ils regagnèrent le camp. Sacha, lui borda, tout en chuchotant, de peur de réveiller Pierre.

« Là, tu n'as pas froid ? »

Elle lui répondit non avec sa tête.

« D'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Ondine. »

« Bonne nuit Sacha...»

Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Sacha la regarda dormir, quelques minutes. Il toucha ses lèvres en repensant à sa soirée plus qu' étrange. Il remarqua quelques rayons de soleil qui caressèrent le lac. Il s'installa dans son lit de couchage. Il bâilla, cette nuit fut épuisante. Il s'endormi à point fermer, en profitant les dernières heures de sommeil.

**OooOOOOooOOooOOOOoOO**

« Sacha ? Aller, réveille-toi ! »

Ondine secoua Sacha. Ce dernier se réveilla avec des cernes sous les yeux.

« Lève-toi, on va bientôt partir. »

Il repensa à ce qui s'est passé la veille.

« Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormi ? Tu as des cernes énormes! »

Il remarqua, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus rien de cette nuit. Il décida de ne rien dire, et de garder pour lui.

« Je suis insomniaque en ce moment.»

A ce moment-là, il regretta presque l'Ondine de la veille. Il ne pu s'empêché de toucher à nouveau ses lèvres. Ce fichu baiser, cela lui troubla plus qu'il croyait. Il sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un baiser futile.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu mon élastique? »

« Sûrement près du lac... »

Elle le retrouva bien auprès du lac, et elle trouva cela étrange. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir perdu son élastique là-bas.

Sur la chemin, un silence plana. Ce qui était plutôt anormal.

« Sacha tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air...différent. »

« Non, ça va. »

A vrai dire, il était pensive. Il repensa encore à la soirée, passé en compagnie de la rouquine.

« Oh, Sacha, ne bouge pas, il y a une jolie coccinelle sur ton épaule...»

Il sourit. La coccinelle. Cette fameuse coccinelle...enfin compte elle est bien venue pour la retrouver.

Fin

* Poème appartement à Georges Jean


End file.
